


Stay Here Tonight

by Emotimau5



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotimau5/pseuds/Emotimau5
Summary: Alex wakes up after a long unintentional nap to an equally tired Jedi.
Kudos: 2





	Stay Here Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my oldest ships and I'm still too much of a chicken to tag it.  
> So, here you go.

Alex looked to the window and winced, the sun having gone down just enough to shine through the blinds and wake him up. He sat up, remembered his clothes had been thrown onto the floor apparently several hours ago, and looked to where they had been thrown.

He grumbled, rubbing his face. Looking to his left he found a clock and looked at the time. 6:30 pm. He sighed and flopped back on the bed, unintentionally waking the other.

Alex laid on his side. “Sorry about that…” He said, looking to Galen.

“It’s okay… I was gonna wake up eventually anyway.” Galen said, turning to face Alex.

“You sure?” Alex asked.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Galen laughed.

“Okay...”

He sighed a little. He’d been running around Manhattan for so long, trying to avoid blackwatch and other things, that he never got the chance to have some time with the other. He could stop for long without Blackwatch getting on his case, or the multiple monsters currently harassing the locals stopping mid tank crushing to harass him next.

This was probably the first time in a month he was able to actually stop for a while and spend time with Galen.

“Sorry I took so long to stop by again...” He smiled. “It’s just really hard to catch a break and it keeps me from seeing you.”

“It’s okay, I know you don’t want me getting into trouble.” Galen chuckled. “It’s nice to see you though, even if it’s been a month.”

Alex laughed. “Come on, it’s gotta get boring waiting on me.”

“It’s not that boring. I get to watch the news with Dana to see what mess you’ve started that same day.”

“It’s not a mess, it’s well planned out chaos.”

“Okay, Mr. Rough Landing.”

“Who told you that?”

“Have you seen the craters you leave? doesn’t take much to look down and hear a Blackwatch soldier say, ‘yeah, the unidentified flying bastard was here.’”

Both laughed. Again something he missed, laughing and lazing around in the apartment just because he could.

“I really missed you, you know.” Alex smiled.

“I missed you too.” Galen said, raising his hand to Alex’s face.

“I just feel really bad that I’ll have to leave...” Alex said, moving to sit up and on the edge of the bed. He couldn’t stay in one place too long, or Blackwatch would find him and possibly put the other in danger. He couldn’t risk them finding everyone he cares about. Dana and Ragland. And now Galen was in danger all the time.

He felt Galen hug him and looked behind him

“Stay here tonight. Please?”

“But… What about-?” Alex started, feeling Galen tighten his hug a little.

“You’re several floors above where they can search. And it’s not like they rush a building unless they actually saw you come in.”

He was right about one thing. Blackwatch wouldn’t fly drones this high up. Unless it was an actual danger, there was no reason for it. Not to mention the massive blue zone they were in currently. They’re were soldiers everywhere that were happily shooting anything that looked vaguely like an infected. And known recognized his face either, which was a plus.

“Well, alright.” He said, getting Galen to let go and turning to him. “As long as you promise not to do anything stupid if they do find me here.” He joked.

“Now, Dr. Mercer, when have I ever kept a promise like that?” Galen smiled, kissing him.

“I guess you’re right, you were always terrible at keeping that kind of promise.” Alex smiled. “Then again, I never listen to your warnings. Do I, Starlight?” He said, laying back down and holding Galen close to him. He didn’t want to let go of him.

But eventually he’d have to let him go, but, he could take comfort that they’d see each other again. Blackwatch be damned if they were going to stop him.


End file.
